


And Now You Can't Tell the False From the Real

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep. He's left alone in an empty workshop with only his thoughts to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now You Can't Tell the False From the Real

Tony was tinkering late into the night, which was no surprise. He started at 8:00, after the team's last battle with some crazy bombing idiot who called himself the Divine Sploder. The "tinkering" started simple. After the fight, his suit needed to have some repairs made. Easy enought. But then he noticed that Steve had taken quite a few hits. So he improved the Captain's body armor. 

He made modifications to every weapon and piece of clothing that each Avenger owned. By then, it was 12:30. Tony took a break for coffee, promised Capsicle that he would get some sleep (he didn't), and retreated back into his workshop. He had JARVIS pull down the sound-proofing shades so no one could be pulled from sleep by the pounding music Tony was most definitely going to play. 

Tony invented some random gadgets and apps to be patented and sold before stopping to take an alchohal break and quickly review all the paperwork Pepper had sent down. Staring at all the fine print made his vision blurry, and it wasn't because of the vodka he had just downed. His throat burned to much to be bothered with speaking, so Tony waited until he could hoarsely tell JARVIS to turn off all clocks so he could forget the time, because why bother? 

Dummy and You were put on their charging stations and powered down for the night. Tony was able to sit in silence, slowly sipping from a bottle of the good stuff while Black Sabbath pounded through the room. 'Iron Man' was just too ironic, so Tony muted the music. JARVIS stayed silent, but ready to intervene if distress was shown. Here came the most difficult part of the night.

"Jarv? I never got to say goodbye to mi madre. Nor mi padre." A slightly buzzed Tony Stark thought that was the funniest thing on Earth. JARVIS was wise enough to stay quiet. "I said that...before everything started, and Obie went to hell, and I shut down the bombs. I BECAME A BOMB! WOO!" He collasped in another fit of giggles. 

"I'm toooooooo sober." He chugged the rest of the bottle and sat still, rocking back and forth slightly. He hacked for a while, forcing coughs. "Imma get rid of all the bad things. And the someone else can inhale them." Tony laughed sadistically. 

"Imma terrible person...but I love myself! Imma be a motivational speaker Jarv. Record this. 'DEAR EVERYBODY, Drink some whiskey, and then look in a mirror, and if you don't throw up, you're not suicidal. Or bad looking.'" Tony collasped on the floor, staring up at the ceiling nostalgically. 

"Hey Jarv. Lemme tell you a secret."

"Yes sir?"

Tony lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hate myself sometimes." He giggled quietly like he was a teenage girl at a sleepover. "Cause I did a looooot of bad things. A whooole ton of them. Like if you had fingers, Jarv? You would need a lot more fingers than 10 to count all the bad stuff I've done." 

"Sir, might I recommend-"

"Nooooo. No therapists. No shrinks. I'm only drunk! Sorta. I'm actually kind of sober. But don't tell."

"Sir..."

"What."

"Protocal 10-24-T200 indicates that if you ever show signs of self hatred, I am instructed to call Miss Potts."

"But Counter Call 9-23-S199 indicates that that protocal is DISABLED!" Tony rolled over to a bench and pulled himself up onto it. "Jarv..."

"Sir."

"Pull up Natasha's Bracelets Mark III. I'm not drunk anymore. And I need a distraction." The sound of Black Sabbath filled the air once more, and at 4:23 a.m. Tony Stark stopped being a mess and became a creator. Because he can't be both at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, because they are my own. Poor Tony....but he is an awesome drunk, according to some stories I've read and the movies. :)
> 
> Peace.


End file.
